A conventional electronic apparatus includes a movable arm tiltably coupled to an arm base, a display rotatably coupled to the movable arm, and a torsion spring that is provided on the arm base and biases the movable arm in a rising direction in which the movable arm is raised. Related conventional documents are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2001-134200 and 2001-34181.